


Mistletoe

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Four people Mickey Smith kissed under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

"What's all this then?" asked Rose.

Mickey grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "It's mistletoe, innit? Over our heads."

"I can see that," she said. "Your head. With your little santa hat." She reached up to swat at it. "Very nice."

"Watch it!"

She tried for innocence. "What?!"

"I can see you smirking."

"I'm not smirking!" said Rose, who was. "I'm not, honest. It's very..."

"Nice." Mickey smiled. He couldn't help it.

"Nice!" Rose grinned. "So are you gonna snog me then or what?"

"That's bloody romantic, that is."

"Well, if you don't wa--"

He did and so he did.

#

So this is Christmas, Mickey thinks, and what have you done? Then he bangs his head against the wall 'cause, Slade?! Bloody hell!

"What's that?" Rose calls. "Doctor?"

"He's not gonna leave without you, is he?" Mickey says.

Thing is, he genuinely wants to know. She doesn't answer, though. Typical. He bangs the wall again, quietly, turns around and bumps into the Doctor who grabs his head and plants one on him.

"Mistletoe!" The Doctor chirps. "It's tradition!"

Mickey splutters indignantly.

The Doctor just smiles his manic weasel grin and goes off to steal the last of the mince pies.

#

"Uh," said Mickey, who was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans. "Hi."

"Hello," said the woman entering, who, despite the disconcertingly English English, was speaking French and wearing a complicated and contemporary many-skirted ballgown, this being Regency-era France.

"Have you seen Reinette? She's supposed to--" Be in front of the time door so I can tell if she's the right age to be killed by clockwork robots. Yeah, that was going to work. "What year is this?"

"1753. Although it will be 1754 in a matter of hours," the lady said. "It is New Year's Eve, after all. And... Reinette, as you say, is with my husband." She gestured towards the ballroom. "Entertaining."

"Right." It felt like something else was needed; Mickey added, "Sorry."

"Maria," she said. "I am Maria. And you... Such a strange young man." She seemed to glide closer, a rustle of dresses. "Your clothes, your skin, your accent. Yet, you are here, in the palace, beyond the guards." She lifted a hand to his face.

"Yeah," said Mickey, backing away. "I should be going."

"I feel I should say something dreadfully witty." She sighed. Her hand dropped. "He was so young when we first married. He loved me then as much as I do now." She lifted her head, blinking a little.

Like when Rose tried not to cry, Mickey thought, retreat halting.

"Mistletoe," she said, smiling softly. Mickey followed her gaze up, saw it over them. "Do you have that tradition?"

Mickey nodded. "Sure, yeah, we have -- oh. Oh! You mean--?"

"I would like to feel young again," Maria said. "Just for a moment."

"Right," Mickey said, not moving. "'cause. Yeah. Okay."

She smiled, closing the gap between them. "You would not disappoint a lady, sir."

Mickey didn't, although he scarpered sharpish when Louis XV appeared.

#

"You never," Jake says. "Go on, you never! What, the Queen of France?"

"Hand on my heart," Mickey says, clapping a hand to his chest.

"No wonder you wanted to go to bloody Paris," Jake laughs. "I've kissed a few queens in my day, but never the right royal -- you're winding me up, aren't you?"

Mickey grins. "Swear to god."

"Damn," says Jake, shaking his head, smiling, and Mickey leans in and kisses his cheek.

Jake stares at him, nonplussed. Mickey just grins and takes his glass.

"Never underestimate the mistletoe," he says. "Come on, I'll get you another drink."


End file.
